thislittletownofminefandomcom-20200214-history
Bree
Backtrack Link: Player Characters Description Breena "Bree" Beren Badgercloak is a tiny forest gnome, standing at about 3 foot even and weighing 35 pounds. She keeps her long, wavy auburn hair tightly braided, and she has light brown, almost golden eyes that her parents often compare to amber. Her face is sprinkled with freckles and she has a slight overbite. She wears very basic leather armor under a yellow tunic, along with bracers of archery over both forearms. She wields two hand crossbows. Her first one, bought at the caravans when she first arrived into town, is a very basic crossbow with dried yellow snapdragon flowers wrapped around it. The other, an enchanted hand crossbow made by Arandur, has an amber stone embedded in the stock and flower carvings along the bend. She wears two rings - a Ring of Invisibility and a Ring of X-Ray Vision, and is sometimes seen with a Headband of Intellect that she was given from Drakkthar's loot. Bree is rarely seen without her familiar Holly, who is usually in hawk form, her blink puppy Iris, and her mastiff Timber. Personality Like others of her kin, Bree is intelligent, talkative, and kindhearted. She is always looking for new friends, humanoid or otherwise, and tends to overshare when asked questions about herself. However, while she has a cheerful exterior, Bree holds a lot of self-confidence issues due to her lack of magical talent compared to her peers. She loves talking to small animals and tends to vent her frustrations on them when she is feeling lonely. She also tends to get too emotionally attached to everything, whether it be people, creatures, objects, or places. Bree has a great relationship with her parents despite her shortcomings as a mage, and they check on her often via magical means. Bree's most major flaws are her over-protectiveness of her friends, and her tendency to overshare. This has gotten her into quite a bit of trouble with both friends and enemies of hers. After the death of Feyre, Bree became much more distant and melancholy. Obtaining Feyre's old spellbook and reading her diary exacerbated these feelings. In addition, she has become much more prone to anger, to the point of nearly losing control of herself a few times. Bree remains a highly sensitive person, which makes it more difficult for her to cope with loss and the evil actions of others. The Headband of Intellect also changes her personality somewhat. With it, she has an easier time pushing down her emotions and thinking logically about the situation at hand, causing her to come across as colder and more emotionally detached than she typically does. Because of this, she has been able to connect with Griz more. Known History Breena Beren Badgercloak, Bree for short, is a 22 year old forest gnome, hailing from a secret glade deep inside the Black Wood. Thanks to their illusion magic, the small community of forest gnomes there are able to stay hidden from the various dangers that lurk inside the forest, only venturing out when absolutely necessary. Breena, despite extensive training as a wizard, lacks the same gift for magic that her peers have, and has been forced to take up archery as a means of defense on the rare occasion that a beast slips through the illusory walls of the glade. Upon hearing rumors of the Arcanum deposit in Snake's Bend , Bree grew determined to make the journey to the little town in hopes that the crystal might help her solve her magical woes. While hesitant at first, her mother Teema Badgercloak, the most skilled abjuration mage in her village, let Breena make the trip, making sure her daughter was well-protected with defensive magic before leaving. Her father Alston, a retired battle mage that now works as a gardener, adorned Breena's bow with his favorite flower, the snapdragon, as a farewell gift. After the Orc War, Bree was congr atulated for her accomplishments in battle and was made an honorary captain of the Snake's Bend Militia. However, after being manipulated by Jasin into helping him sabotage her friends, she was filled with immense guilt and shame, causing her to quit the militia. Wanting a more quiet life out of the public eye, Bree turned her focus to gardening, and working at the Inkwell Atelier. More recently, she has also started helping train the workers at the Spring Valerian at the request of Rachel. Known Affiliations * Bree is a former captain of Snake's Bend Militia. * She is currently employed mainly at the Inkwell Atelier, but has a second job training the girls at the Valerian. * Bree's best (humanoid) friends are Mas, Seth, ShiShi, and Kosmet. Trivia *Percival was Bree's hero ever since he comforted her after her first battle. However, that feeling has dimished after his treatment of Sasha and tendency to throw himself recklessly into situations. She does still consider him a dear friend. *Bree is asexual and aromantic. She is secretly very insecure about this and feels broken in some way. This has also led to her valuing her friends' lives over her own, as she knows she will never raise her own family. *Bree shares her father's love for flowers and her current favorite hobby is gardening. *Bree loves coffee as much as Arandur does. Possibly even more. *Bree is afraid of alcohol ever since she blacked out at Percival's party, but will still pour some whiskey in her coffee when she's in a horrible mood. *Bree secretly admires ShiShi and wishes she could be more like her. *Thanks to Feyre and Griz, Bree now has a huge amount of spells at her disposal. Unfortunately, she has little control over them with her lack of experience and comparative intelligence. The headband makes this easier, however. Category:People